Winx Club Musical
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Sky,prince of Earklyon and also the popular guy of Red Fountain, and Bloom,the brainy and beautiful princess of Sparks and also a member of Alfea club,reached for the stars and follow their musical dreams as they secertly audition for school's musical....
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamers: I do not own winx club or any High School Musical songs. _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a planet called Sparks and there lived a princess called Bloom, who is the keeper of dragon fire and also the direct heir to the throne as her older sister, Daphne died due to cancer and Bloom is the only child left. Bloom is a brainy, honest and beautiful princess. Every guy in Sparks admirers her a lot but Bloom ignore them politely as she thinks that the guys in Sparks only like her outer looks, not her inner beauty. 

There is another planet called Earklyon, which is just near to Sparks. There lived a prince called Sky, the only child of the king and queen there and the direct heir of the throne. He is a handsome, expert fighter pilot, a wonderful swordsman and also a good boomerang thrower. He is romantic and girls in Earklyon likes him a lot but Sky just ignore them as he think the girls are just crazy about him, not really falls in love with him.

On a cold winter night, there is a New Year Eve party at Earklyon and everyone was invited so as the royal members of Sparks. The king and queen there, Oritel and Miriam received the invitation and decided to go to the party. Miriam decided to tell Bloom about this and goes to Bloom's room. When she opened the door, Bloom was not in and she asked a servant pass by.

"Do you know where is the princess?" asked Miriam.

"Yes your majesty, she goes to the garden, sitting on the swing" Replied the servant

"Thank you" said Miriam and she goes o the garden. When she got there, she saw Bloom, sitting on a swing reading her favorite book and Miriam walked to her.

"Bloom it's New Year Eve, enough reading" said Miriam and she took the book away from Bloom's hands.

"But Mother I almost done…" Said Bloom as she almost finishes her sentence, Miriam speaks.

"There is a party in Earklyon and I've have asked the servants to pick the best clothes, now go." Said Miriam and she grabbed Bloom's hands.

"Can I have my book back?" asked Bloom, looking at her mother. Miriam smiled at her and gives the book back to her.

"Thank you" Said Bloom and followed her mother back to her room.

In Earklyon, the queen was looking for the king and her son. And then she heard some conversation in Sky's room.

"Sky, you are now a grown up and it is time for you to…" as the king was about to finish his sentence, Sky speaks.

"Father, I know what you want to say, like I say, I am not interested of any girls in Earklyon and I think that it is not the time for me to get married" said Sky, looking at his father.

"Sky, you're not only the prince, you are also the future king of Earklyon and you should get yourself a wife as soon as possible!" Shouted the king and looked at Sky angrily.

"But father, I…" as Sky was about to finish his sentence, the queen goes in.

"Boys, can you just stop fighting? It's New Year Eve and we have a party here." said the queen, looking at both of them. "Sky, get ready for the party now"

"Yes mother" replied Sky

"My Lord, let's get ready for the party as well" said the queen and she grabbed the king's arms. The king can't stand his wife so he listen to his wife, and leave Sky alone in his room.

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

After a while, Bloom and her parents reached Earklyon. Suddenly, Oritel's cell phone rang and he quickly picked up his phone. After a short conversation, he hang up and talked to Miriam.

"_Miriam, we have a meeting and have to go, now"_ said Oritel

"_What? I haven't even meet my old friends yet"_ said Miriam, looking at her husband

"_But we have no choice, and I can't postpone the meeting"_ said Oritel

"_Oh well…"_ said Miriam, with a disappointment face and looked at Bloom.

"_Bloom, I and your father have a meeting. I will tell the king and queen of Earklyon to let you stay at here for one night. Tomorrow me and your father will come back and fetch you, ok?"_ said Miriam

"_Well, ok mother."_ Said Bloom, looking at her mother and Miriam smiled at her. Then after a while, the king and queen of Earklyon came out and welcomed them.

"_Hey Miriam, long time no see!"_ said the queen, hugging Miriam

"_Oh ya, me and Oritel have to go shortly"_ said Miriam after the hug

"_Why?"_ asked the queen

"_We have an important meeting and we can't postpone it." _Said Miriam, looking at her husband

"_Miriam, I think it is time for us to leave"_ said Oritel

"_Oh yeah, if you don't mind can you let my daughter stay at here overnight?"_ asked Miriam. "As you know, we got meeting and we won't be back till tomorrow…"

"_Well of course! Where is your daughter?"_ replied the queen. Miriam then noticed that Bloom as sitting on a chair reading the book.

"_Bloom, come here and meet the king and queen of Earklyon"_ said Miriam. Bloom then get up from her chair and goes to her mother.

"_Bloom, this is the king and queen of Earklyon" _said Miriam and Bloom greet the king and queen

"_Now Bloom we have to go, be good ok?"_ said Oritel and Bloom nodded

"_Yes father"_ said Bloom, looking at her father.

"_Lets go Oritel or we will be late for the meeting"_ Said Miriam and off they went.

"_Bye father, mother"_ said Bloom, waving her hands

"_Well Bloom, enjoy the party and we will call the servant to prepare a room for you" _said the queen

"_Thank you, your majesty"_ said Bloom, politely

"_We have to go, our friends are here" _Said the king

"_Ok, Bloom later the servants will bring you to your room after the party_" said the queen

"_Ok"_ replied Bloom and watch the king and queen goes. Then she found a seat and continues reading her book. Just then, Sky shows up from the party and the DJ from the stage talks.

"_Welcome to Earklyon's new year Eve party! Now who will be the first one to rock the house?"_ said the DJ and the spotlight pointed on Sky and Bloom.  
_"Well what is it?"_ asked Sky

"_And you!"_ said the DJ pulling Bloom to the stage

"_Guys I can't sing, GUYS!"_ said Sky and there is a lot of people push him to the stage

"_Hey you know what, sometimes you guys will thank me"_ Said the DJ and he passed the microphone to Sky. "Or not…" Then the DJ gets off from the stage and the music starts. Sky and Bloom do not know what to do, so they sing by looking at the lyrics provided. (Like how Troy & Gabriella sings when the 1st time they met)

Sky:

_Living in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance_

**When Sky was about to get down from the stage, he suddenly heard a beautiful voice which belongs to Bloom**

Bloom:

_I never believed in  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
to all the possibilities_

_Ohh…_

**Then Sky was surprised by her singing, so he sings with her**

Both:  
_I know _

Bloom:  
_that something has changed_

Both:

_Never felt this way_

Bloom:_  
and right here tonight_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new_

Bloom:  
_It feels so right_

Both:  
_To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes_

Bloom:  
_I feel in my heart  
_  
Both:  
_The start of something new_

Sky:   
_Now who'd of ever thought that_

Both:  
_We'd both be here tonight_

Bloom:   
_And the world looks so much brighter  
oh, with you by my side_

Both:  
_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

Bloom:

_I know it for real_

Both:  
_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_Bloom:  
The start of something new_

Sky:  
_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

_Ohh…yeah…_

Both:  
_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see_

_Oh…_

_  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

_  
The start of something new_

Sky:

_The start of something new_

Both

_The start of something new_

The audience clapped. Bloom and Sky looked at each other and finally, Sky speak.

"_I'm Sky"_ said Sky

"_Bloom"_ said Bloom and she shake his hands.

After the performance, they went to the garden and talked to each other.

"_Hey, you have an amazing voice, you're a singer right?"_ asked Sky

"_Well, actually I'm not. I just joined choir before and when I perform, I almost fainted"_ replied Bloom

"_Really?"_ asked Sky again

"_Why you're scared?"_

"_Because when all the audience staring at me, I have to stare at the walls and its looks so weird" _Replied Bloom

"_Oh, it's hard to believe that" _said Sky

"_Well that was the first time that I sing in front of a lot of people, and it is so cool!"_ said Bloom

"_Ya I know, completely!"_ said Sky

"_Well you sound like you doesn't dare to sing too"_ said Bloom

"_Ya..."_ said Sky

After the conversation, the people are having a countdown to welcome the New Year.

"_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Whoo!!!"_ Shouted the people and there is fireworks on the Dark, blue sky. Bloom and Sky looked at each other.

"_Well, I guess the king and queen of Earklyon are finding me now"_ said Bloom

"_My parents?"_ said Sky

"_They are your parents? So that means you are the prince!"_ said Bloom with surprised

"_Ya, and you are…"_ Asked Sky

"_My parents and your parents are friends. I am the princess of Sparks"_ said Bloom

"_You're a princess?"_ said sky with surprised _"I didn't even notice it!"_

"_Well…" _As Bloom was about to finish her sentence, Sky speaks

"_My parents are now in their chambers. If you don't mind, I bring you to them"_ said Sky

"_Of course, thank you!"_ said Bloom and off they went

* * *

I know this chapter sucks, so ou can fame me... 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Bloom and Sky reached the chambers and they saw the king and queen of Earklyon. They went to them and greet. 

"So Bloom, you have met my son, Sky" said the king with surprised

"Yes your Majesty" said Bloom

"Well Bloom, I don't think there will be any guestrooms left because there are a lot of guests staying here" said the queen, with a sorry impression.

"It's alright, I will go back to Sparks by my own" said Bloom

"No Bloom, it will you long time to reach there" said Sky looking at Bloom

"Then how?" asked Bloom

"How about you sleep in my room? I will sleep on the floor" said Sky

"But…"the King talks when Bloom haven't finish her sentence

"Ya Sky, you're a teenager now. You must let ladies first and…" the queen speaks when the king was about to finish his sentence

""well in that case, ok Sky I will tell the servant to set a sleeping bag in your room" said the queen

"Ok Mum, come on Bloom" said Sky and he pulled Bloom's hand.

"Hey that's hurts me!" yelled Bloom and Sky let go her hand

"Sorry" said Sky, looking at Bloom

"Never mind, just bring me to your room" said Bloom smiling

"This way, princess" said Sky and he show Bloom the way. Bloom smiled at Sky and she thought that Sky is funny. After a while, they reached Sky's room. His room was full with posters, clothes and shoes lying on the floor. Bloom was shocked that this is the fist time that she is living in a messy room like that. When Sky notices that, he quickly tidy up his room.

"Sorry you know, guys' room was like that" said Sky while tidying

"Never mind I will help you" said Bloom and she went and help Sky

"Erm it's alright you're a guest" said Sky

"Its alright, tidying the room is no big deal…" said Bloom. Sky looked at her and said thanks. After a while, the room was tidied. Bloom sat on a chair and Sky was lying on the bed. Just then, a servant knock the door and his hands was holding a sleeping bag.

"Prince Sky, here is you sleeping bag which your parents told me to bring it to you" aid the servant

"Put it on the floor" said Sky and the servant did

"If there is nothing else, I am leaving" said the servant. Just then, Bloom discovered her book was left on the chair where she sat during he party just now. Bloom went out and Sky stopped her

"What is it Bloom?" asked Sky

"My book, I left it on the chair during the party!" Said the worried Bloom

"Well it just a book" said Sky

"Well that was my favorite book! And I am almost done!" cried Bloom

"Ok ok, I will help you" said Sky and he ordered the servant to find the book for Bloom. After a while, the servant came back holding a book

"Is this the book you're looking for?" asked the servant and Bloom looked at the book.

"Yes it is mine, thank you!" said Bloom and she took the book from the servant's hands

"Well I think there is nothing else, just leave" said Sky and the servant leaves. Sky then noticed that Bloom is reading her book

"What book are you reading?" asked Sky

"the goblet of fire" replied Bloom, still reading her book

"Aww…" said Sky and Bloom looked at Sky

"What is it?" asked Bloom

"You sure a bookworm…" said Sky

"As if I am" said Bloom laughing

"It's getting late let's go to sleep" said Sky

"Ok but I need to change" said Bloom

"But there is no…"The same servant knocked the door as Sky was about to finish is sentence

"What are you doing here?' asked Sky

"The queen told me to bring these clothes to princess Bloom, here you go" said the servant and he put the clothes on the bed

"Thank you" said Bloom and she watched the servant leaves the room

"Well my mum sure knows you well" said Sky

"Oh yeah, I got to change. Don't mind if I use your bathroom?" asked Bloom

"Of course I don't mind!" said Sky and Bloom went in to the bathroom. After a while, Bloom came out. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress.

"Hey you look pretty" said Sky, laying on the sleeping bag

"Thanks! But I think you need to change as well…You're not going to sleep with your crown, don't you?' said Bloom

"Aww thanks for reminding me, I'll be right back!" said Sky and he went in to the bathroom. After a while, Sky came out with his pajamas and went back to his sleeping bag.

"Good night Bloom!" said Sky

"Good night to you too!" said Bloom and she switched off the lights and went back to bed.

* * *

I am having N level so I won't be online so often. Reviews please! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

When Bloom saw sleeping, she heard snoring. She woke up and checked where the sound came from, and then she notices that the snoring was come from Sky.

"Oh boy, I don't think I will have enough sleep" said Bloom and she throw a pillow to Sky.

"Hey who the hexed is that" yelled Sky and he saw Bloom, laughing at him

"So you are the one! If you can't sleep, why waked me up?" asked Sky

"Someone wouldn't stop snoring, how I sleep?" replied Bloom and Sky felt embarrassed as he is the one who started the snoring.

"Opps sorry, I am used to it" said Sky

"This time I will be quiet ok?"

"Ok, if you just stop your snoring" said Bloom and she went back to sleep. Sky sighed and he whispered to himself "Girls are so troublesome" and he went back to sleep.

The next day, Bloom woke up and Sky was still sleeping. Bloom then get up and looked at Sky. She sighed and whispered to herself "Boys are so annoying" as she heard Sky snoring again. She then went in to the bathroom and takes a bath. After a while, she came out, wearing the same old clothes which she wore yesterday for the party. She then notices Sky have already waked up.

"Hey pretty!" said Sky and he gave Bloom a smirk. Bloom smiled and said

"Finally you're awake, Prince Sky." Said Bloom smiling

"Ya like I told you, I am used to it" said Sky and he went in to the bathroom. Just then, the servant came in.

"Princess Bloom, the king and queen invited you or breakfast" said the servant

"Ok "said Bloom and she grabbed her book from the study desk. Then she followed the servant and after a while, she and the servant reached the dinning table Bloom then greet the king and queen.

"Good morning, your majesties" said Bloom

"Thank you, please take a seat" said the king and Bloom sat on the chair, put her book on the table and eat her breakfast

"Bloom, what do you think about my son, Sky?" asked the king

"He is good, but he needs to learn what proper manners are." Said Bloom and she continue eating her breakfast

"Why? What he did?" asked the queen and Sky showed up

"What are all of you talking? About me?" asked Sky

"Nothing" lied Bloom and she continue eating her breakfast. Sky sat beside her

"Ok then, let's eat" said Sky and he eat his breakfast. After a while, a guard showed up and greets the king and queen.

"What is it?" asked the king

"Your majesty, the king and queen of Sparks are here." Said the guard

"Ok tell them to wait for us on the chamber. We will be right there. Said the king and the guard do what the king said. After they had their breakfast, the king & queen, Bloom & sky then went to the chambers. Miriam and Oritel were there sitting on the chairs. Bloom then ran to hug her mother.

"So Bloom, how is Earklyon?" asked Miriam after the hug

"It was great!" said Bloom

"Ya I know it was great but it is time for us to go now." Said Oritel

"Your rabbit and pixie are waiting for you"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" said Bloom and she turned to looked at Sky

"I have to go now Sky, remember that you must learn what proper manners are." Said Bloom and off she went with her parents. Sky has no idea what Bloom is talking about but he still waved and said goodbye to Bloom. Bloom heard him and she responded back. Then off she goes

* * *

Thanks to MiMiTheAngel who gave me some ideas. Suport her story, too 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

After a week, school reopens and Sky is ready for the new school term. When Sky reached his school Red Fountain, his friends; Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Riven welcomed him."Hey guys, Happy _Late_ New Year" said Sky

"Ya Sky, it's going to be our heroes' New Year!" said Brandon and everyone laughed. "By the way, 5 more months till the day of royals. So better get ready!" said Brandon

"Ya I know, it's still far, isn't it?" said Sky

"Ya but the coach doesn't thinks that. You know he is insane" said Riven

"Very funny" said Sky and they went in to the School, together. When they stepped in, a girl and his brother, Diaspro and Darien purposely walked in the middle on them. The "Heroes" let them walk as they don't even care. Brandon begins to talk back about them.

"Looks like the ice princess is back from the north pole!" said Brandon after Diaspro leaves  
**"**You know what she does there...shops for mirrors!!!" said Riven  
**"** Oooooooo!!!" The team laughed and they went to their classes. A group of girls, who called themselves Alfea Club, hiding behind the notice board and looked at the "Heroes" walked past them. The Blond hair girl, who was the heroes' classmates named Stella, talked about them "Ugh, behold the "HEROES" heralding the New Year. How tribal" said Stella to her friends, "See you guys later" said the girl and waved goodbye to her friends.

In another side of the school, Bloom, Miriam and the school principal, Saladin were somewhere around the school gallery walking "Mother my stomach..." Miriam speaks while Bloom haven't finish her sentences

"Is always nervous on the first day at a new school, you'll do great...you always do." Said Bloom's mother and she kissed her forehead

"Fairies from Alfea are very clever and powerful. She will do great I promised" said Saladin, giving Bloom an envelope which contains about Bloom. (Don't know what to say about the envelope)

Bloom then went up to the stairs and said goodbye to her mother. After a while, she reached the class; which is Sky's class as well. Bloom then passed the envelope to Ms. Griselda who is their Drama teacher, sitting on the chair and drinking her tea. Sky was chatting with Brandon and Bloom walked past him but she never notices Sky but Sky notices her. Bloom then took out her favorite book and put it on her desk. Then she sit on the chair and begins to continue the story. When Sky was about to go to her and say hi, Diaspro sit in front of Sky and smiled at him

"Hi Sky" said Diaspro smiling happily

"Hi" said Sky and he continue looking at Bloom, then the bell rings.

"Ah, I hope you all have splendid holidays, I think someone is very interested in our new activities, prince Sky (Sky sits down but Bloom was busy reading her book) especially with our music camp. We have our singers for our supporting rows and pairs audition for our two leads." Brandon put his thumb down and Riven notices it but he pretended that he never saw anything.

"Mr. Brandon, that will be fifteen Minutes detention for you". Said Griselda, Brandon was shocked. "There will be a sign up at the school notice board for all of you who are interested…." Then she notices that Diaspro and Darien are using their cell phone. "AH the cell phone menace had returned to our crucified of learning" said Griselda and took a container which is for confiscating cell phones and she walked towards Diaspro and Darien.

"Diaspro and Darien cell phones and we will meet in detention" said Griselda looking at them angrily. Diaspro and Darien was scared and they put their cell phones in the container. "That is the most I got" said Griesdla and she put the container into her table. Sky then raised up his hand and said "Later I and Brandon are having training after school, and he can't be able to go for his detention" said Sky and Griselda was very angry. "That will be 15 minutes detention for you too! Thanks for your big mouth for "HELPING" you" shouted Griselda and Sky was shocked. Then she notices that Bloom was reading her book. Griselda walked to her and took the book away from Bloom's hands.

"Its is not reading period yet and you may continue after your detention." Said Griselda and Bloom was shocked

"Oh, and welcome to Red Fountain, princess Bloom" said Griselda and Sky turned and looked at Bloom but she never notices. Again, Griselda heard whispering. It was Stella talking to the purple hair girl, who named is Tecna.

"15 minutes detention for you as well, Princess Stella!" Shouted Griselda and Stella was shocked

"HOLIDAYS ARE OVER, WAY OVER! ANY MORE QUESTIONS YOU WANT TO ASK?"

Just then, Timmy raised up his hands

"What is it, Timmy?" asked Griselda

"Erm, how is your holiday, Ms. G?" Asked Timmy and the whole class, including Griselda gave him a frustrating face. Just then, the bell rang and Griselda dismissed them. Sky went out of the class and wait for Bloom at outside. Brandon came out and tapped Sky's shoulder.

"See you in detention, buddy" said Brandon

"Ya you too" said Sky and Brandon walks off. Then Bloom came out from the class and Sky tapped her shoulder. Bloom turned and she was surprised when she saw Sky.

"Hey glad to meet you again" said Sky

"Ya me too!" said Bloom with surprise

"But why you are…"Bloom talks when Sky hasn't finished his sentence

"Oh my mum transferred me here as I am reaching for my final stage to become a real fairy" said Bloom

"Cool, then we will be in the same class!" said Sky

"Ya!" said Bloom, again

"Are you going to the canteen?" asked Sky

"Ya, do you know where it is?" asked Bloom

"Follow me, this way!" said Sky and Bloom followed him.

* * *

TBC...

Or Not...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

On the way to the canteen, when Sky was about to ask Bloom question, Bloom notice something on the school notice board and she walked to looked at it. Sky followed her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sky as Bloom was looking at the board. It was about the school musical, which written "Musical singing audition". Sky notices that and then looked at Bloom. He knows that Bloom was interested in that.

"So, you are interested in Ms.G's drama club, isn't it?" asked Sky

"This is the singing audition that Ms.G talked about?" It looks cool" said Bloom

'You want to sign up?" asked Sky, looking at Bloom with a surprised impression

"Well I don't feel like signing up for anything yet." Replied Bloom

"Oh, better don' sign up before you regret" said Sky

"What? Why?" asked Bloom

"umm…"Diaspro suddenly showed up behind from the notice board when Sky was about to finish his words.

"Hi" said Diaspro smiling to both of them.

"Hi" said Bloom, looking at Diaspro. Diaspro then turned to the notice board and took out a pen from her pocket and wrote her and Darien's name on it. Bloom and Sky was looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, do you want to sigh up?" Asked Diaspro "We have been in this production for years"

"Well I don't feel like signing up anything yet, thanks for the offer." Replied Bloom and she looked at the notice board again.

"Diaspro" said Bloom and she walk away. Sky was about to followed her but got stopped by Diaspro

"Hey Sky, you haven't tell me how is your holidays?" asked Diaspro smiling at Sky.

"Well you know, dragon riding, training and more training" said Sky

"Oh…"said Diaspro looking at Sky "By the way, are you free to meet me at the café after school?" asked Diaspro

"No, remember we got detention" replied Sky

"Oh yeah" said Diaspro "All thanks to Ms.G, never mind, cya" said Diaspro waving goodbye to Sky and gave him a flying kiss. Sky shivered and said one word "Gross" and went to the canteen to meet Bloom. And on the other side, Bloom was being surrounded by some guys and struggles as one guy grabbed her hands hard. It was Darien and his friends.

"Let go! I don't even know who the hell are you!" shouted Bloom struggling

"Well you know me, just now the guy whose cell phone got confiscated." Said Darien

"It's you! What the hell you want?" Said Bloom

"Just asking if you are free tonight pretty" said Darien smiling at Bloom

"For? I don't know you much and we just met" Said Bloom

"So that we can chat through night, pretty" said Darien and he was about to kiss Bloom. Bloom then uses her dragon fire and blast at him. He fell onto the floor.

"Sorry but I have to go" said Bloom angrily and quickly walked away. Then she knocked on Sky

"Hey Bloom, found you!" said Sky happily looking at Bloom

"Sky, let's go" said Bloom as Sky knows she is scared

"Why, what happen?" asked Sky

"JUST GO" shouted Bloom and Sky was shocked

"Ok ok, let's go" said Sky and they walked away together. Darien's friends helped Darien up and he stared at Bloom

"You will pay for it, Bloom!" shouted Darien then he and his friends walked away.

* * *

After School, Darien, Diaspro, Brandon, Sky, Stella and Bloom went to the drama room for detention. You know, Griselda's Style. Brandon was sleeping inside a paper tree, Sky was on top of the tree sapling the leaves on it, Darien and Diaspro was painting on a statute, Bloom and Stella was making clay. Ms.G was there to do a spot check. 

"Damn Bloom! She is getting it from me!" whispered Darien and Diaspro heard him

"What happened to you and Bloom? She offended you?" asked Diaspro

"Well I just asked her if she can meet me in my room tonight, then she uses her powers and blast at me" replied Darien angrily.

"So, you have a crush on Bloom, isn't it?" asked Diaspro

"Well, Just playing around duh" replied Darien. "Be careful that your Sky are going to be snatched by someone else."  
"What do you mean?" asked Diaspro and Darien pointed at Sky. Sky was looking at Bloom and Bloom looked at him back, smiling. Diaspro was angry

"What the, how dare she!" said Diaspro and both of them didn't notice that Ms.G was just behind them.

"Well both of you may talk after your detention, EXTRA 15 MINUTES DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Shouted Ms.G and they are shocked. The rest, including Brandon who was being woke up by Ms.G voice stared at both of them. Darien and Diaspro felt embarrassed and shocked.

At the training room, the Heroes were there except Sky and Brandon. When their coach, Cordatorta came, they were afraid to tell him that Brandon and Sky was in Ms.G detention.

"Boys, now start your training" said Cordatorta and he notice that Sky and Brandon are not here

"Where is Sky and Brandon?" asked Cordatorta, everybody kept quiet

"DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN. WHERE ARE BOTH OF THEM?!" Shouted Cordatorta

"Detention…" said the rest and Cordatorta know where they are. He quickly run to the drama room angrily and everyone followed him.

In the drama room, Ms.G was talking about cell phones again. Mostly everyone was sleeping and then, Cordatorta showed up.

"WHERE ARE MY BOYS?" Shouted Cordatorta and the people who are in detention woke up by shocked. Including Sky and Brandon, Cordatorta notices them flirting on the tree.

"What the hexed are they doing at the tree?" shouted Cordatorta

"This is called crime and punishment" said Ms.G, staring at him

"Ms.G I think we need to have a talk, please" said Cordatorta

"AND YOU TWO IN THE TRAINING ROOM, NOW!"

Sky came down from the tree and he pulled Brandon out. Then off they went.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

In Saladin's office, Ms.G and Cordatorta were at there quarreling and Saladin sat on his chair watching at them. 

"This is unacceptable! How can you let them do detention during my lesson?" shouted

Cordatorta.

"Well your boys are the one who started it first!" Ms.G yelled back

"So? Even they made mistakes; they can do it tonight, not during my lesson!" Yelled Cordatorta

When Ms.G was about to yelled back, Saladin stopped them

"GUYS!" shouted Saladin  
"You may fight tomorrow or somewhere else, NOT IN THE SCHOOL OR MY OFFICE!" Shouted Saladin and the teachers felt embarrassed

"Oh yeah. By the way Cordatorta, how is the boys' training?" asked Saladin. Ms.G rolled his eyes and walked out from the office angrily

Back to the training room, the boys are having training. Cordatorta called them and ordered them to stand in a line.

"Remember 5 more months till the day of royals! The kings and queens from faraway realms are coming here to watch all of you, VS with another team from another school. We had won the championship last year and now, we must win again as this year is your graduation year! To bring glory for our school, we must fight for it. UNDERSTAND?" shouted Cordatorta

"Yes sir!" shouted the HEROES

"Especially you Prince Sky., you are the leader of this team and you are the one who brought the glory to our school last year. This year is your graduation year and I hope you can work hard." Said Cordatorta tapping Sky's shoulder

"NOW BACK TO YOUR TRAINING, GOGOGO!" shouted Cordatorta and heroes went back to their training

In the other class, which is the potion lab, Bloom, Diaspro and the Alfea club members are having their lesson there. During the teacher was writing answers on the whiteboard, Diaspro goes to Bloom's table and asked

"So, you like Sky?" Bloom was shocked as she never notice Diaspro was just in front of her

"Well he is just my friend, what made you think that I like him?' asked Bloom

"Well you know, you both are so close to each other and…"Bloom talks when Diaspro haven't finish her sentence

"That should be 150" said Bloom looking at the board and Diaspro rolled her eyes

"Yes what is it, princess Bloom?" asked the teacher as she heard what Bloom said

"Shouldn't the answer be 150?" asked Bloom

"Well that's quite impossible" said the teacher and she calculate it again

"Well you got it right" said the teacher in surprised and she quickly changed the answer. Diaspro was amazed and the Alfea club members as well.  
"Oh and welcome aboard, princess" said the teacher again and she continuing writing on the whiteboard. Bloom smiled and continues writing. As for Diaspro, she went back to her seat, dosing

At night, Bloom was in her room reading. Just then, someone knocked the door. She get up from her chair and open the door…

* * *

**Who will it be?**

**a) The Alfea Club members**

**b)Diaspro**

**c)Darien**

**d)Sky**

Maybe I won't be updating this story recently because I am writing a new story. It is called "unexpected adventure**"  
**

* * *

**Unexpected adventure:_  
_**

**_Bloom and Stella as they have a fight with their BF and break up. By some accident, they landed on Earth, but not Gardenia. Its an small country called Singapore and they met a twins;Me Joy, and Evonne. We bring them to the tour to know more about Singapore Local, etc etc. But when it was near me and Evon's competition, we have a werid vision and dream. When we finally sloved the mystery of the dream we had, we really can't accept it..._**

_What do you think of it? nice or discontinue?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

At night, Bloom was in her room reading. Just then, someone knocked the door. She get up from her chair and open the door, it was the Alfea club members.

"Hi" Bloom said to the Alfea club

"Hi" Said Stella "So you are the brainy fairy who is from Alfea as well?"

"Yes I am from Alfea, Wait a minute, how do you know that?" asked Bloom

"Duh we are from Alfea." Said the long blue haired girl who is Musa and Bloom knew straight who they are straight away.

"OMG, are you the girls who got their enchantix in the 3rd year of Alfea and transferred to Red Fountain for special training, also called yourselves Alfea Club?" said Bloom in shocked

"Yes we are duh, and we are in the same class as well" said the girl whose name is Layla (I don't know how to describe Layla)

"It's nice to meet all of you here" said Bloom shaking their hands "and I can't believe that we are in the same class yet I didn't notice it till now"

"It's ok, I'm Stella" said Stella and followed by the rest

"I'm Flora" said the browned haired girl

"I'm Musa!" said Musa

"Tecna here "said Tecna

"My name is Layla" said Layla

"My name is Bloom" said Bloom

"Well of course we all know you! Last princess of Sparks, keeper of the Dragon fire and also the girl who earns her Charmix at her freshmen year" said Tecna

"Ya and I really can't believe it, we all earn our Charmix at our 2nd year!" said Stella

"Well Charmix is nothing; I hope I am like you guys, with enchantix powers" said Bloom and she sigh

"Oh relax, you will soon get your enchantix!" said Stella tapping Bloom's shoulder

"Thanks, but I am now in my 4th year, I still can't get my enchantix

"Don't worry, you will get it soon. Not like us, got transferred by this "wildcats' school". Said Layla

"Wildcats' school?" said Bloom and she almost laugh

"Ya we gave this nick to these school as you know, the "_HEROS_" here are like animals, training day and night. Also they are very ill-mannered." Said Musa angrily

"Like what?" asked Bloom

"Last year when we just get in to this school, one of the HEROS who named is Brandon, knocked on Stella and spilled his drink on her new skirt. "_HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY, THEN HE LEAVES_" said Musa and Stella was getting angry

"Ya he ruined my dress just like that, until now he still can't even apologize to me!" shouted Stella

"You mean the guy who gets detention by Ms.G" said Bloom and Stella nodded

"Not only that, a guy who name is Timmy, the _So- called BOOKWORM _spoiled my whole project work last year, and he was my partner at that time!" said the frustrated Tecna

"Oh my, sounds like he was really a, **_bookworm_**!" said Bloom and everyone laughed

"Hey remember that pink hair-do Riven? He spoiled my music by stepping on my music notes on purposed! _HE IS A BULLY_" said Musa

"Sure he is, next time if I meet him I will blast him." Said Bloom

"Oh ya, remember that Heila? He destroyed my plants by adding a lot of water on it by purposed! _I HATE HIM_" said Flora and she crossed her arms.

"Oh dear, sounds like these so called HEROS are not good guys!" said Bloom

"Oh ya and there is one more" said Stella

"Who?" Asked Bloom

"The blondie whose dragon almost killed me, he doesn't even know how to slay his stupid dragon and let it attacked me while I walked past by their training" said Layla

Oh my who is that guy?" said Bloom

"Prince Sky who is the so-called prince from Earklyon" said Tecna

"HIM?" shouted Bloom

"You know that guy?" asked Stella and Bloom nodded

"We met in the Earklyon New Year Eve party, my parents have something on suddenly and they went back to Sparks, so the King and Queen of Earklyon let me stay for 1 night." Bloom finished her sentence

"That's all" asked Stella

"Do you hate him?" asked Musa

"Not really" said Bloom

"Beware of that guy, he is a bit insane" said Tecna

"LOL" said Bloom and they all laughed

"GRILS CAN'T YOU SEE THE TIME NOW?" shouted Ms.G outside the room

"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"Looks like Ms.G are blowing again" said Musa

"Ok, after we revise our homework!" Flora shouted back

"Oh ok, but better get some sleep soon!" Ms.G shouted back and off she went

"Phew you are a good liar Flora" said Layla

"Not really…" said Bloom

"I think we better get back to our room, I'm sleepy" said Stella

"Oh, I got to go sleep soon as well" said Bloom

"Ok" the Alfea Club members were about to go but Stella suddenly stopped.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot. Bloom, would you want to be one of our members?" asked Stella

"Erm, I just got to this school and I didn't plan for joining any things yet" said Bloom

"Please? Because we saw that you are very clever and intelligent, also can help us in the upcoming Scholarship competition" said Musa begging

"But I thought only the fairies who got their enchantix are qualified to joined?" said Bloom

"Ya but we got a feeling that you will soon get your enchantix" said Layla

"But…"Stella talked when Bloom was about to finish her sentence

"Please?" asked Stella and she looked at Bloom's sapphire eyes

"Maybe, after I got my enchantix" said Bloom

"Ok thanks and good night!" said Tecna and they went back to their room. Bloom sigh

"Unless I got my enchantix, or I can't join the Alfea Club, ever!" said Bloom and she went to bed, sleeping.

* * *

_Sorry for late update as I was busy for these months and now I'm really sick! I can't be able to write another chapter unless I got well by this week, so please wait! I will update ASAP!_

**TBC... **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

The next morning, Bloom went to her locker, and accidentally, she knock on Darien and his friends again.

"Hello pretty, we meet again" Darien said to Bloom. Bloom ignore him and was about to walk away from them but got surrounded by Darien's friends.

"Where do you think you are going?" said Darien and he glare at Bloom

"What do you want?" asked Bloom in fear

"Just ask if you want to be my date tonight" said Darien

"What how if I reject you?" said Bloom

"If you disagree you will know what will happen to you sooner or later" said Darien

"So do you want to be my date or not?!"

"No, never you jerk!" Bloom was angry and she was about to blast him

"If you are going to blast me again, tell you it's useless. I will still come to you again and again" said Darien and Bloom changed her mind of blasting him

"Ok fine, I also don't want to waste my powers on you" said Bloom

So you agreed to be my date?" said Darien

"Like I said, NO!" shouted Bloom

"Then it's your choice. BE careful from now on" said Darien and they walked away. Bloom leans on the lockers and sighs.

"Why am I so unlucky?" whispered Bloom to herself. Just then, the "HEROS" walked past and Sky saw Bloom. Then Sky walk to Bloom and the rest of the guys have no idea why Sky walking to that way, so they followed him.

"Hey loom, you look a bit unwell. Are you okay?" asked Sky as he saw Bloom was with sweat

"I'm fine" said Bloom wiping her sweat away from her face.

"Are you sure?" asked Sky

"Yes I am fine, thank you" said Bloom closing her locker and off she went

"Hey Sky, is that your girl?" ask Brandon

"She is just my friend whom I met in Earklyon. Remember we are in the same class?" said Sky

"Oh yeah, the newcomer from Alfea!" said Brandon

"Ya duh" said Sky

"Sky, why do you hang out with these Alfea girls?" Asked Heila, "Don't tell me you enjoy hanging out with cheapskate"

"No dude, I am not that cheap. And also, I don't even want to start a relationship yet" said Sky

"Ya better don't, girls are so troublesome" Said Riven

"Especially the Alfea girls" said Brandon  
"Ok guys, stop talking about girls. I hate it" said Sky and he walked off angrily

"What happened to our BIG HERO?" asked Riven

"Opps we almost forgot that he hate girls a lot" said Brandon

"Oh dear, I think next time we have to keep our mouth shut" said Timmy

Sky was walking along, and then he suddenly notices the School notice board. He went to look at the "Musical singing audition". But he didn't notice Diaspro was behind a statute looking at him. After a while, Sky goes and Diaspro came out from the statute. Darien walked past Diaspro and she called him

"What is it Sis?" asked Darien

"Sky look at the notice board" said Diaspro

"So?" said Darien

"That shows that he really wants to join the Musical audition" said Diaspro

"Then what are we going to do? Letting him to sign up?" said Darien with anger

"I don't mind he sign up dude, but maybe he will sign up with Bloom" said the worried Diaspro

"Ya he is your guy, not mine" said Darien

"Darien, can you help me out?" asked Diaspro

"What?" said Darien

"Get Bloom to be your girl. You know what you must to" said Diaspro

"Ya I am trying to get her to be my girl but failed. She rejected to be my date just now

"Then you have to force her" said Diaspro looking at Darien's eyes. Darien gets what his sis mean

"Ok I get it" said Darien and then he walked off.

"Oh yeah remember today's audition!" shouted Diaspro and Darien waved his hands.

"Haix, boys…" sighed Diaspro and off she went

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter! My brain now hurts and I don't know what to continue :(**

**But I will update ASAP**

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10 _**

* * *

After school, Sky and Brandon walked on the corridors. Brandon then tapped on Sky shoulder. 

"What is it dude?" asked Sky

"Hey, _sorry_ for just now" said Brandon

"Its ok" said Sky

"I got to go for some homework"

"Then what about today's _training_?" asked Brandon

"Just said that I don't feel well, that's _all._" Said Sky and he walks off

"Well looks like you don't really look good. I _think_ I have to tell the coach about it" said Brandon and he walks off

Sky sneaks into the drama room and went to the backstage. He hid behind a big dustbin and, he saw Ms.G and the people who are participating the audition were there. "Welcome to the Musical audition. I hope everyone get prepared for it. The audition will officially start now"

When the audition start, mostly the participators sang out of tune, of even do some weird actions. Ms.G, Diaspro, Darien and Sky were damm shocked.

While Sky was watching and laughing a bit, he felt that someone tapped his shoulders. He turned around and he saw Bloom

"So, what are you doing _here_?" asked Bloom

"Looking at the participators?" said Sky

"So am I. Why are you hiding behind the dustbin?"

"Erm, I came here without letting my friends know" replied Sky

"So am I" said Bloom and they continue watching

"Haix" Sigh Ms.G and she continue writing the results of each participator. "Not even one of them is suitable to get in to the audition" whispered Ms.G herself

"Next, Darien and Diaspro!"

Darien and Diaspro went to the stage. The curtain closed, Bloom and Sky then begin to watch both of them sing.

Darien:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Diaspro:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what I've been looking for

Diaspro:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard

Together:  
Don't have to say a word

Darien:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

Together:  
I'm loving having you around

Darien:  
This feeling's like no other

Together:  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for

Together:  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

After the singing, Ms.G smiled at both of them and clapped.

"Well Darien and Diaspro, both of you are in." said Ms.G happily. "The audition is now over, those who are eliminated thanks for coming. Said Ms.G and the unhappy participators went off.  
"Darien and Diaspro remember the call back after 4 months" said Ms.G and they both walked off happily.

"Anymore sign ups?" shouted Ms.G, Bloom and Sky looked at each other

"Ok no more" said Ms.G and she off the lights. When she was about to go, Bloom raised up her hand and shouted"

"I would like to sign up"

"What?" shouted Sky in another corner slapping his head

"Ah princess Bloom, Sorry but now the audition is over and should come earlier." Said Ms.G

"I will sing with her" said Sky showing himself up.

"Ah prince Sky, why don't you hang out with you're…"

"Team" said Sky after Ms.G sentence

"Ya team. Both of you should come early if you want to sign up, now is too late. Sorry" said Ms.G and she walks off.

"Well, I think we really should give up hope" said Sky but Bloom ignored him as she noticed a piano. She walked to the piano and sit on the chair. Sky didn't know what is Bloom doing so he walked to Bloom and sat beside her and she begin to play the song which Diaspro and Darien sang just now.

Sky:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me

Bloom:

Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Together:  
This feelings like no other  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before i finally found  
what I've been looking for

Bloom:

Ohh………

Sky looked at Bloom after the song.

"That was nice" said Sky

"Bloom, Sky you have a call back" said Ms.G suddenly showed up. Bloom and Sky were shocked

"Remember the call back after 4 months" said Ms.G smiling and off she went.

"I am very happy Sky. Thank you!" shouted Bloom happily and she hugs Sky

"Erm ya, by the way, can you let me go now?" said Sky. Bloom then notices that she was hugging Sky and let go of him. She begin to blushed

"Sorry" said Bloom

"It's alright" said Sky

"I think its getting late, we have to go back"

"Ya see you tomorrow in class!" said Bloom

"Bye" said Sky

"Bye" said Bloom and they went back to their own dorm.

The next day….

"CALL BACK? AHHHHH!!!!" Diaspro shouted in front of the notice board, and of course the whole school can heard her

"I can't believe that they both are in" shouted Darien. The notice board has their names Bloom and Sky names on it.

"No way they didn't even audition!" shouted Diaspro

"Then you are going to lose your boy" said Darien

"Oh shut up Darien" shouted Diaspro and the HEROS went to them (Sky was not there)

"Oh my, looks like the Ice-Princess is melting" said Brandon and everyone laughed. But suddenly when the HEROS looked at the notice board, they dosed

"Sky, SKY?!" shouted Brandon. Diaspro rolled her eyes and she was pissed off. She walked away angrily and Darien followed his sister.

"No way he is in the musical thing?" shouted Riven

"Damm, Sky own us an explanation!" shouted Brandon

"Ya let's go to him and ask what is going on" said Timmy

"Let's go!" said the HEROS. When they was about to go, the Alfea club members showed up.

"Well, someone make the HEROES angry! I wonder who was it?" said Stella loudly that the HEROES can hear them

"Oh shut up you little fairies" said Riven

"WHAT?! Ok you pink hair doo you're going down!" shouted Musa and she turned Riven into a mouse.

"Hey what you did to my friend?" shouted Heila

"Nothing I just turned him to a little mouse so that he would shut up. The spell will break at midnight, don't worry"

"I don't care when, I want you to turn him back now!" shouted Heila and he was about to punch Musa. Luckily Flora cast a spell on him and he can't move or talk

"No fighting is allowed." Said Flora after she cast the spell

"Hey stop it ok?" shouted Brandon

"Girls let's go and find Bloom" Said Stella ignoring Brandon.

"Bloom, she is your friend?" said Timmy

"Ya got problem with that?" said Layla angrily

"Look at the notice board." Said Brandon pointing at the notice board, the girls were shocked when they looked at the notice board.

"Bloom is in the Musical audition?" shouted Musa

"Oh my God"

"Nobody from Alfea Club joined this before. And her partner is a wildcat captain?" said Stella in shocked

"Wildcat? Hello we are heroes" said Brandon

"Shut up" said Layla.

"What the…."

"We must ask Bloom for an explanation, she promised us that she will join Alfea Club, not this stupid Musical audition!" said Tecna

"Ya let's go and find her" said Stella

"Then what are you girls doing here?" said Timmy

"We are going now!!!!" shouted Tecna and the Alfea Club walked away angrily.

"Aww girls' voices are sharp" said Timmy

"So are we going to find Sky now?"

"Yes we are!" said Brandon angrily and he carried the mouse up (Which is Riven)

"You know what Riven? You look cute in mouse body" said Brandon and Riven bit Brandon's fingers angrily.

"Ok dude, stop it!!!" Shouted Brandon in pain

"Ok guys stop playing" said Timmy carrying Heila up

"Oh my Heila was sure heavy."

"Ha you got _that_ right, come let me help you" said Brandon and he put Riven on top of his head. Then he help to carry Heila back to their room

* * *

Sorry for late update. Ok disclamers I said it one more time: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB OR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! SO AS THEIR SONGS!!! 

I typed that to remined all of you if you don't get it, sorry for the caps.

**TBC SOON, MAYBE **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 _**

* * *

In the canteen, Diaspro keep walking around the table as Darien keep looking at her. 

"Sis, can you please stop it? You're making me dizzy"

"How dare they sign up, I will not going to forgive Sky forever-"

"-And that Bloom. I think I must forget her to be my girlfriend"

"Speaking of that why you never woo her?"

"Sorry she is too fierce to me, then what about you? You never express your feelings to Sky too…"

"I thought that he also likes me"

"You should know that in Earklyon and this school, a lot of girls like him. So you should…"

"sit down and stop your nagging, for heaven sakes!" said Diaspro angrily sitting on the chair. Her brother just rolled his eyes and don't bother about her sis anymore. On another side, the heroes including Riven and Heila as they turned back to normal due to professor Palladium's help, and the Alfea club were sitting on their table, but separated table to prevent a fight again. The so-called fans of the Heroes are there to, sitting at the same table as the Heroes. The heroes ignored the Alfea clubs, and the Alfea Club ignored the boys too. As for Diaspro and Darien, they looked at all of them at the 2nd floor of canteen looking at them.

Now play "Stick to the status quo

Timmy:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Heroes and the fans:  
Everybody gather 'round

Timmy (spoken):  
Well if Sky can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Brandon (spoken):  
What?

Timmy (spoken):  
Besides inventing, I also like to bake and it was my hobby too

Heroes and the fans:  
Not another sound

Timmy (spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect crème brulee

Heroes and the fans:

No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Musa:  
Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share

Alfea Club:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Musa (spoken):  
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Layla (spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Alfea Club:  
Not another peep

Musa (spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Alfea Club:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Riven:  
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Heroes and the fans:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Riven (spoken):  
Alright, if Sky wants to be a singer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Timmy (spoken):  
Awesome!

Brandon (spoken):  
What is it?

Heila (spoken):  
A song!

Riven (spoken):  
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Heroes and the fans:  
Not another word

Brandon (spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Riven (spoken):  
Coat and tie

Heroes and the fans: No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Alfea Club, Heroes and the fans:  
No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep tings as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Diaspro:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

Darien:  
Something's not right

Diaspro:  
Really wrong

Diaspro and Darien:  
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Riven:  
Gotta play

Heroes and the fans:  
Stick with what you know

Diaspro and Darien:  
We can do it

Musa:  
Hip hop hooray

Alfea Club:  
She has got to go

Diaspro and Darien:  
We can do it

Timmy:  
crème brulee

Heroes and the fans:  
Keep your voice down low

Alfea Club, Heroes and the fans:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Diaspro:  
Everybody quiet

Just then, Bloom and Sky came in to the canteen

Bloom (spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?

Sky (spoken):  
Not only me, you.

Bloom (spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Alfea Club, Heroes and the fans:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

Bloom accidentally tripped and dumped her lunch on Diaspro while she was coming down from the stairs. Diaspro was so angry that she screamed, and Bloom was so sorry and wanted to help Diaspro but the Alfea Club members pushed her away and bring her to another corner. While Sky was about to walk to Diaspro, Brandon pulled him to their table. Just then' Ms.G came and asked what happened, she was shocked that Bloom's lunch was on Diaspro's new clothes.

"Look at this, that Bloom just dumped her lunch on me! Why? Just because of the audition. We work so hard on that audition, and…" cried Diaspro and she ran off. Darien followed her. Ms.G was also pissed of and went off too. The Heroes bring Sky to another corner, as he owns them an explanation.

"Sky you got to explained what the hell happened" asked Brandon angrily

"Yes!" shouted the rest

"Well I-"

"You like Bloom, isn't it?" asked Riven

"Humm, yes I do admit that I kinda like Bloom"

"Looks like you know her for a long time" said Heila

"Yes, we met in the Earklyon New Years Eve party as we got to sing-"

"Sing? Sky you didn't even sing"

"What ever, I just want to follow my interest," said Sky and he walked off

"What happened to him?" asked Heila

"I don't know," said Brandon and they walked off. On another side, The Alfea Club keep asking question to Bloom as Bloom really owns them an explanation.

"How many times must I said, I will join Alfea Club. But singing is my interest and I really don't want to give up"

"Bloom, it's not that we won't let you sing, you should know that there is a scholarship competition and you can't separate yourself into 2!"

"But I…" just then Bloom's cell phone rings and she picked up the phone, it was Oritel.

" Hello?" said Bloom frustrated

"Bloom this is Daddy, there is a big trouble"

"What happened?"

"Your mum got kidnapped by a guy called Valtor, and now he is demanding for the dragon fire inside you. If we don't give him the Dragon fire, your mum is going to die!"

"What? I will be right back!" said Bloom and she hanged up the phone. "Now I have no time for crap, I got to go back to Sparks now. Please help me to take a leave, thanks"

"What happened?" asked Stella

"My mum got kidnapped and I got to go back to sparks"

"What? Damm let's go to Saladin's office and we'll take school leave" Said Layla

"We'll?"

"Yes, we are going to help you Bloom. Now let's go." Said Musa and off they went.

* * *

I don't know if I should continue or not, as I don't have any ideas left and I don't think that I can copy from High School Musical storyline again. Well just to say, this is High School Musical but in winx club version and I added some of my ideas in it. So this story is not really owned by me but I do own Darien this character. 


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 _**

* * *

When the Alfea Club reached Saladin's office, Bloom told everything to Saladin.

"Hum, well I think all of you should go to Sparks and helped."

"Thanks Professor Saladin!" said Bloom

"Wait Princess Bloom, I will call some people to help you guys"

"Some people?" said Stella

"Yes" Just then, the Heroes came in to the office.

"The boys here will follow you. They are Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Heila and Timmy. "

"What?" Shouted Musa

"Is there a problem princess Musa?"

"Yes, a very big problem"

"Professor Saladin, we can do things by our own and we don't need some non-magical beings help" said Stella

"Hey watch your mouth you slut!" shouted Brandon angrily

"At least we got our enchantix Professor Saladin, we can do things on our own!"

"I know that Princess Stella, but they need to protect princess Bloom right? You girls have enchantix except for Bloom. And also, King Oritel and the people of Sparks need some protection too, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"No but, now off you guys go," said Saladin and he transport them to Sparks and sigh. After a while, the Heroes and Alfea Club reached Sparks castle. But the castle is no longer beautiful anymore, it become very creepy and scary. The Heroes drew out their weapons and the Alfea club transformed to their enchantix. As for Bloom she transformed to her fairy outfit and her charmix.

"Daddy!" Shouted Bloom but there is no respond and Bloom begin to worried

"What happened to this castle?" asked Layla

"I don't know, but I got a feeling that…" Just then, there is black smoke appeared and slowly, it appeared a guy.

"Who are you?" shouted Sky

"I am Valtor, finally you're here princess of Sparks"

"You're Valtor? Where are my parents?"

"They are still somewhere here and I bet King Oritel is the one who called you." Said Valtor.

"Shut your mouth up and give me back my parents!!!" Shouted Bloom and she begin to attack.

"Look if you give me your dragon fire, your parents will be safe," said Valtor

"No way, Dragon fire is the most important power which gave by the great dragon. And I will never give it you coward!"

"Enough talking Bloom, attack!" shouted Stella then the Alfea Club and Heroes begin to attack. But Valtor blast them off with his power and they lied on the ground unconsciously. Just then, Bloom saw her parents were trapped on a dark ball.

"Daddy, Mummy!" shouted Bloom and she ran to them. Suddenly, the ball and fall onto the ground attacked her. She turned and face Valtor.

"What you want so that you will let my parents go?" said Bloom crying

"Just give me your Dragon fire and I'll spare your parents" said Valtor

"And my friends?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll give you," said Bloom

"No Bloom, the dragon fire is deep in your heart. If you give him the dragon fire, you will die," said Miriam crying

"I have no choice mum, sorry" said Bloom crying. "I'm ready" Valtor then throw an ice dagger to Bloom, tell her to use this dagger stab through her heart in order to get the dragon fire.

"Goodbye" said Bloom and she stabbed herself. Then a spark of fire came out from Bloom's heart and went to Valtor. Instead of letting Valtor to get the fire, it attacked Valtor.

"What? No it's impossible, no!!!" Said Valtor and then, he vanished. The dark ball break and the heroes and Alfea club woke up. They were shocked that Bloom sacrificed herself in order to save them. Sky ran to Bloom and put her on his arms, begging for Bloom to wake up.

"Bloom please, wake up. Remember that we still have a musical audition? Please wake up please. I still got something to tell you, I kinda have a crush with you, Bloom. You're special, really special. " Said Sky crying and his tears fall onto Bloom face. Suddenly, Bloom transformed into a beautiful fairy outfit. And her wings have changed into a big and it was very beautiful. It was her enchantix!

"Aww, what happened and what is with these outfits?" asked Bloom awake

"Bloom, you're alive! Not only that, you got your enchantix for saving us!" Said Stella happily

"I, got my enchantix?"

"Yeah Bloom you rock!" Said Musa

"Really? I really can't believe it, until…" she looked at Sky "I heard someone said that he got a crush on me, is that truth?" said Bloom and everyone keeps quiet. "Well Bloom, yes I think I love you. I think you are different from other girl and feel that you are very very special. Can you be my girlfriend?"

"Isn't that too straight forward?" Asked Bloom surprised

"Well-"

"But I never said no"

"What?"

"You're a guy who is special to me too, and you saved my life cause you really love me and your not like other guys who just only like my outer beauty." Said Bloom and Sky was so happy that he hugged her up

"Thank you Bloom, Thank you" said Sky. Then they noticed Oritel and Miriam who were just standing at the corner smiling secretly.  
"Mum, dad" said Bloom walking to them

"Well Bloom, finally you found your truth love." Said Miriam happily

"Mum, how to restore sparks first?" Asked Bloom changing the subject

"Hum-"

"Use your fairy dust. I think it will restore sparks Bloom" said Layla

"Ok" said Bloom and she use her fairy dust, and yes it works. Sparks became a beautiful place again.  
"Wow, Sparks was more beautiful then before!" shouted Bloom

"Like you Bloom" said Sky holding her hands

"Sky, in front of so many people"

"-To see how romantic you guys are" Said Brandon

"Brandon!" shouted the Alfea Clubs and the Heroes. Oritel and Miriam just laughing

"Sky, if your parents know about it, they will be very surprised," said Oritel

"Ya, they will never expect I got Bloom as my girlfriend"

"Haha, well you guys got to go back to school now."

""But what about Sparks?" said Bloom worried

"Don't worry, we will take care of it." Said Miriam

"Ok mum, dad. Bye, see you in the summer!" shouted Bloom "Stella transport us please"

"Ok" said Stella and she transport their self back to Red fountain, Saladin's office.  
"So fast?" shouted Saladin surprised  
"Yes sir Saladin" said Riven "Mission accomplished"

"Wow, it was faster than I expected. Oh well, you guys may go back to your own dorm and have a break"

"Thanks" said Tecna and off they went. But instead they went to the canteen, as they need to grab some food.  
"Phew let's cheer for Bloom that she got her enchantix!" shouted Stella "Hurray"

"And the new couples" said Brandon and it made Bloom and Sky blushed.

"You are making them blush, Brandon" said Stella

"Well, just to ask. Are you guys willing to let me and Bloom joining the callbacks?"

"Well…" said the rest

"Please?" begged Bloom

"We never say no to you Bloom. Good luck in the callbacks." Said Flora

"Really? Thanks I know that you're the best guys!"

"No problem Bloom. And Sky, please treat Bloom nicely"

"Sure no problem."

"Erm, girls can we all tell you something?" said Brandon

"Sure what is it?" said Stella

"We are sorry what we did to you girls in the past, can you forgive us?" said Heila

"Well, hum…"

"Can, but with one condition" said Tecna

"What?" said Timmy

"Be our date this Saturday, if you guys dare?" said Musa

"Well, erm…"

"Ok, sure no problem" said Heila

"Deal, let's go girls." Said Layla and off the Alfea clubs went.

* * *

o.O Heroes and Alfea Club became friends! And the Girls even asked for a date to the boys, haha...

Sky declares his love to Bloom, so as Bloom, finally they are an couple! Even though I hate Sky, I have get used to see both of them getting together...

This story will be going to be complete soon, 1 more chapter to go! Hurray!!! There will be a squeal on this story, Winx Club Musical 2; about the twins, Jolin and Jason. o.O sounds familiar right? Cause I wrote this story before but got messed up --"

Stay tune and continue to read Winx club Musical, ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13 _**

* * *

Few months have passed. Sky as usual having his practice in his training room everyday and Bloom was having her remedial lesson too. But sometimes, they also went for rehearsal for their upcoming callback. And they have chosen a song called breaking free, composed by Bloom. As for the Alfea Club and the Heroes, they have become couples after the Saturday date. Stella and Brandon, Flora and Heila, Musa with Riven and Tecna with Timmy. As for Layla, she met a guy during their date, and that guy is Nabu but from another school. Foes to friends, friends to couples, weird aren't it? When it was a day before the callback, Diaspro and Darien was walking on their way to the Drama room for rehearsal. While they walked passed the Music room, they heard someone singing and were curious who was that. It was Bloom and Sky! Diaspro and Darien were so angry and shocked that they can't take it and walked away.

"Their singing wasn't bad at all," said Darien and it made Diaspro pissed off.

"Shut up Darien, if they get in to the audition we will not able to be the lead role!"

"Relax Sis! What plans do you have now?"

"Hum, the Day of royals and the scholarship competition were in Friday and the callback is in Thursday." Diaspro suddenly have a plan and turned to look at his Brother. "Too back it won't be happing in the same day!"

"You mean if the callback is in the same day as the scholarship competition and the day of royals, they won't be able to make it." Said Darien and Diaspro smiled

"I'm proud to called you sis."

"Enough talking Darien, now lets go to Ms.G"

said Diaspro and off they went. But they didn't know that, Musa walked passed Ms.G, Diaspro and Darien. She quickly hide behind a wall which they can't see her, and heard their conversation.

"Well if you want to changing the date of the callback, I think I should have agree it," said Ms.G and she walked off.

"So she agreed?" said Darien and Diaspro looked at him

"Yes duh," said Diaspro smiling and she walked off, so as Darien. Musa was shocked that Diaspro and Darien planned to change the date of the callback in order not to let Bloom and Sky go there. Just then, she felt that someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and look, it was riven.

"Hey pretty what's up?" asked Riven

"There is something important that I have to tell Bloom and Sky!" said Musa

"What is it? What happened?"

"Look, Diaspro and Darien changed the date of the callbacks which is same as the date and time of the Day of royals and Scholarship competition!"

"What? Why they want to do so?"

"Because Diaspro don't want Bloom and Sky to go back to the callback, that's why."

"You know what? I have to punch those 2 rats!"

"No don't! We have to inform the rest immediately"

"Ok, now let's go. They are in the Music room now."

"Ok" said Musa and they on their way to the Music room. When they reached the Music room, they saw the heroes and the rest of Alfea Club. Then Musa talked about Diaspro and Darien's plan.

"What? They are planning to do that?" said Sky

"Yes, they want to ruin your callback."

"I am going to the twins and ask for an explanation!" said Brandon but Stella stopped him.

"Relax Snookums, there got to be a plan" said Stella

"If we work together, maybe Diaspro and Darien plan won't work…" said Bloom

"Do you have any plans?" asked Layla

"Yes, but we need to work together. So anyone wanna join?" asked Bloom

"Yes!" shouted everyone

"Good, here is the plan," said Bloom and she begin to talk…

Finally it was the day, the day of Royals, Scholarship competition and Callback. The Heroes were preparing their weapons, so as the Alfea Club were also preparing for the Scholarship competition. Diaspro and Darien were preparing for their callback and Ms.G were looking and spot checking if everything was perfect or not. Bloom and Sky's parents were there too. Oritel and the king of Earklyon went to watch the day of royals, Miriam and the queen of Earklyon went to watch the scholarship completion. Miriam brings Lockette, which is Bloom's pixie and Kiko the bunny. When they reached there, Bloom was surprised that Lockette and kiko were there, too.

"Lockette, Kiko! What are you doing here?" said Bloom hugging Lockette and kiko.

"We are here to support you Bloom." Said Lockette

"Aww Lockette, Kiko…"

"So good luck in the competition Bloom" said the queen of Earklyon

"Thanks you. Mum I…."

"Ya Bloom, whether you win or not, me and daddy still love you" said Miriam

"Mum" said Bloom and she hug Miriam

"Now go before you're late" said Miriam

"Ok, see you later bye!" said Bloom and off she went. On another side of the heroes, Sky met his father and king Oritel.

"Sky good luck for the competition." Said his father tapping his shoulder.

"Of course dad, you can count on me"

"We will support you and your team, don't worry Sky." Said Oritel

"Of course your majesty, I will do well" said Sky and he ran off saying goodbye to Oritel and his dad. The competition begins, so as the callback.  
"Welcome judges and friends. Welcome to the callbacks for this year music camp, and now we'll have the contestants. Diaspro and Darien!" said Ms.G. Diaspro and Darien then came out from stage, dancing and singing.

_Diaspro:  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars_

_Darien:  
Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar_

_Diaspro:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best_

_Darien:  
Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success_

_Both:  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away_

_Diaspro:  
Yeah we're gonna_

_Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top_

_Darien:  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm_

_Both:  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop_

_Diaspro:  
And start again_

_Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop_

_Darien:  
Scoot around the corner_

_Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top_

_Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy_

**_Back to the Day of royals…_**

"And now, the Heroes VS the rebound!" Shouted the host and they all came out. Back to the Scholarship competition, Bloom was the next to be test and she went in to the Magical Reality Chamber. She transformed to her enchantix in order to restore a dead planet where she is now.

**_Back to the callback…_ **

_Both:__Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction_

_Diaspro:  
Show some muscle_

_Darien:  
Do the hustle  
_  
Sky and the Heroes Vs another team, whom is "The Charms". Bloom managed to restore the dead planet earlier than other team, so Alfea Club won the 1st round. The spectators including Bloom's mum, Queen of Earklyon, Lockette and kiko cheered for her.  
"Ok Heroes, it is time," whispered Stella and she opened her laptop without letting anyone notice, and type the code. Then click "Send". Then Stella Smiled at Bloom and Bloom smiled back. Back to the day of royals, the boys were still fighting with the rebound. Suddenly, there is a problem, an electricity problem occurred.

"Erm, due to some technical problems, we were unable to continue. And everyone, please move to a safe place in order for your safely." Announced the host. Brandon tapped Sky and gave him a tell him to go, and then Sky ran off. At the Alfea Club side, there is an electricity problem too. The Alfea Club ran off during the chaotic.

_**Back to the callback…**__  
Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top_

_Darien:  
Wipe away your inhibitions_

_Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump_

_Diaspro:  
And strut your stuff  
_

_  
Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top_

After singing, Diaspro and Darien bowed to the judges.  
"Do you know why we love the theater, people? Thanks?" said Ms.G on the stage and pointed on Diaspro and Darien.

"Sky and Bloom" shouted Ms.G but no respond

"Sky, Bloom?" Shouted Ms.G and she was getting very angry. When she was about to announce the winner, Bloom and Sky came in just in time.

"M.G, we are here." Said Sky

"I called your name, twice"

"Please Ms.G, please" begged Bloom

"Rules are rules" shouted Ms.G. Suddenly, there are a lot of people coming in to the theatre.  
"Wow, we don't mind performing one more time Ms.G," said Diaspro

"I don't know what's going on here. But we don't have a pianist"

"We can sing without any!" said Sky. Just then, Musa came up from the stage

"Pianist here, Ms.G" said Musa

"Musa? But I thought…" said Bloom

"Besides Dancing, I also know how to play piano. Here I got your scores Bloom" said Musa holding the songs that Bloom composed.

"Musa thanks."

"No problem. Ready on stage!"

shouted Musa and she ran to the piano.

"Ok, now that's show biz" said Ms.G unhappy and she went off, so as Diaspro and Darien. When Musa begin to play the song, Sky gave Bloom the mic. But there is problem occurred, Bloom was kinda scared and she don't dare to sing. Sky noticed that, and she went to Bloom.

"Oh Sky, I think I can't do this anymore" said Bloom and she was about to get off from the stage but Sky stopped her.

"Wait Bloom, look at me…" said Sky

"Look at me…Remember the time we sing together?" said Sky and Bloom nodded

"Just like last time, come on" said Sky and Bloom nodded. Musa then begin to play the music again, this time Bloom looked at Sky's eyes, and Sky looked at Bloom. Then they begin to sing.

Sky:

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Bloom:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Sky:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Bloom:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free

Bloom:  
We're soarin'  
Bloom:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Sky:  
If we're trying

Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free

Sky:  
Oh, we're breakin' free

Bloom:  
Ohhhh

Sky:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Bloom:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls

Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2

Sky: We're breakin' free

Bloom: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Sky:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free

Bloom:  
Ohhhh runnin'

Sky:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place

Both:  
To be all that we can be

Sky:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free

Sky:  
We're breaking free

Bloom:  
Ohhh , yeah

Sky:  
More than hope  
More than faith

Bloom:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'

Sky:  
More than you  
More than me

Bloom:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3

Bloom: Soarin'

Sky: Flyin'

Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying

Sky: Yeah we're breaking free

Bloom:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'

Sky:  
Ohhhh, climbin'

Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time

Sky: Now's the time

Bloom: So we're breaking free

Sky: Ohhh, we're breaking free

Bloom: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Everyone cheered, including Ms.G and the judges. Bloom was so happy that she finally did it; she finally dares to sing aloud in front of a lot of people. All thanks to Sky of course. Sky was happy too, that he sang with someone he love and care. He went to Bloom, and slightly gave her a kiss.

"Thank you Sky" said Bloom

"No problem." Said Sky and Bloom smiled. But one thing that they did not notice is, Bloom and Sky's parents, were at the theatre smiling happily as they felt happy for Bloom and Sky. Lockette and Kiko felt happy for them too. Finally back to the day of Royal, it was the last round of the heroes VS with another team and also the last team, 68-67. And they won as Sky gave the team leader one last shot.

"The winners are the heroes from Red fountain! Congratulations! "Announced the host. The heroes were so happy that they carried Sky up, and Cordatorta gave Sky the trophy after he received it.

"Here go you Sky, you have done our school proud" said Cordatorta

"Thanks sir" said Sky and Ms.G went to him.

"Wow, bravo!" said her

"Brava, you mean!" said Cordatorta and they laughed happily then went off. Bloom then sneak in and hugged Sky.

"Congratulations Heroes!" said Bloom

"What about you?"

"We won too!" said Bloom and they were about to kiss, but got interrupted by Brandon

"Hey captain, congratulations!" said Brandon "

"Ya ya thanks a lot" said Sky and Brandon went off, then Stella walked passed by and he went to hugged her.

"So, are we going out after tonight's graduation party?"

"We got a date?"

"Not only us, the rest as well" said Brandon and Stella ran to Bloom

"Finally Brandon asked me out" said Stella happily and Bloom was happy for her too. During the night graduation party, the whole school was having fun, especially the Alfea Club and the Heroes.

"Oh yeah, why I never see the Ice princess and her brother?" asked Riven

"Didn't you know? They have transfer to Beta Academy. " said Timmy

"Aww, they never celebrate today's part. Too bad" said Heila

"Ok guys, stop it. It's our party and we must be happy right?" said Sky

"Ya!" shouted the heroes

"Yup, like Sky said we must be happy. Cheers!" said Bloom holding her cup up.

"Cheers!" shouted them. Just then, Layla came and she was with a guy, who is Nabu.

"Hey Layla!" said Stella "Hey girls! Did me and Nabu missed the party?" asked Layla

"No of course! Wow looks like you and Nabu getting-"

"Stella, come on we still got a party right?" said Nabu

"Ya, come on!" said Musa

"Okok, oh ya by the way. I think we should change our group name girls.

"What is it?" asked Tecna

"Let Bloom choose the name for our group, I am kinda sick of Alfea Club already" said Flora "I agree" said Musa

"So Bloom, what name you want to choose for our group?" asked Stella

"Hum, we got wings. Why not "The Winx Club?"

"Hum winx, that's nice." Said Musa

"I'll vote for Winx"

"Add me in" said Tecna

"Winx Club!" said Layla

"Winx is the best!" said Flora

"Hum, well I think I should choose Winx too!" said Stella

"Yes, the Winx club" shouted the Alfea Club, who is now the Winx club.

Now Playing "UNDER THE SIGN OF WINX"

Open your eyes, open your mind, We are the Winx!

Winx! If your hand is holding mine,

We can find the space and time,

And together we'll be sure-fire winners!

Winx! With a smile you can enchant, You light up our world,

We'll fly the lonely sky together!  
Open your eyes,open your mind, We are the Winx!  
It's a magic night, the sky is ablazing,

new adventures are calling for us, Join the Winx!  
We can ride a cloud, No time for hesa-ta-ting,

Bring colour to the world, With your imagination!

Winx Club forever and ever!  
Winx! If your hand is holding mine,

We can find the space and time, And together we'll be sure-fire winners!  
Winx! With a smile you can enchant, Y

ou'll light up our world, We'll fly the lonely sky together!  
Winx! You magical Winx  
Among the stars, You are Winx,

A mystical light of fire, Under the sign of Winx!  
Magic stories that capture your heart,

New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us

It's not easy Don't give up your dreams

Keep that unlimited

This life'll last forever  
Winx Club forever and ever!  
Winx! If your hand is holding mine,

We can find the space and time,

And together we'll be sure-fire winners! Winx!

With a smile you can enchant, You light up our world, We'll fly the lonely sky together!

Winx! Your magical Winx Among the stars,

You are Winx,

A mystical light of fire, Under the sign of Winx!  
Under the sign of Winx!

Winx Club... Under the sign of Winx!

Winx Club... Under the sign of Winx!

The music keeps playing, and they keep dancing happily. Like the ending of the Original High School Musical.

**  
**

** THE END  
**

* * *

**Ok a stupid ending I know. But there will be a squeal in this story! **

**Winx Club Musical 2, better storyline and more different music! So remember to read Winx Club Musical 2! **

**Got to go, bye **


End file.
